legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 20
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17ZWrcL9Dz0 Dusk Episode 20: Season 3 10 years later After the AVO urban war, Jessie and Marissa rebuilt the building and made the Union strictly vampire. Jessie and Marissa have gotten married. The world has been twisted until another World War began. The Union's time for peace, is going to be ruined, very fast. Jessie (sitting in his chair, smoking a cigarette): Why isn't there anything fun to do? Marissa: Well, we could have some fun, I'm sure we'd both enjoy it. Jessie: Marissa, don't you ever think about anything else? How about a game of chess? Marissa (getting an irritated face): Fine, but I already know you'll win. Jessie: With that kind of attitude, of course I'll win. Marissa (sitting down across from him): You make the first move. Jessie (strategically moving a pawn): Your turn. Marissa (moving a piece): Back to you. Jessie (taking that piece): Got ya. Roseline (running in): Jessie, we have company! Jessie (slowly getting up): What's the problem? Roseline: There is a man in a military uniform at the door. Jessie: Human? Roseline: It would look like it. Jessie: Let me handle this. (he walks to the door and opens it) What are you doing at my home? Man: Sir, are you aware of the war? Jessie: Yes, I am, but what does it have to do with me? Man: We need the Union's help on this one. Jessie (getting angry): Why should we help you? Ten years ago, you killed us because we wanted to help humans, and now you're asking for it? Give me ten good reasons why I should help you. Man: I know we don't deserve your help, but I'm not asking for me, I'm asking for the world. Marissa (walking to the door): Your kind killed my mother and father, but that's in the past. I am willing to help. Jessie: What? You want to help them? They left us for dead! Marissa: Two wrongs don't make a right. Jessie: Fine, you're the boss. Marissa: We'll help you, but we'll come to your base tomorrow. Man: Thank you, ma'am, I appreciate it. Marissa: Yea, see you tomorrow. The man walks away from the place. Jessie sits down on the couch, frustrated. Marissa sits next to him and cuddles with him. Marissa: Are you mad at me? Jessie (smiling at her): No, my love, not at you. I am frustrated with the humans and their constant mistakes. I don't feel right helping the race that killed your family. Marissa: I know, but you need to give them a little slack. We need to help, so we can be safe in the future. Jessie: I know it'll be good overall. I'm sorry I get frustrated, but I just can't help myself. Marissa: I know. I'm sorry you have to work with them. (she hugs him tightly) Jessie: I'll get over it. As long as I'm with you, I'll be okay. Marissa: That's sweet. (she gives him a kiss) Jessie: I love you. Marissa: Not as much as I love you. William (a young vampire, walking in): Barf, why can't you guys get a room? Jessie (slapping him at the back of his head): Can you stop bugging us about it? William: Ow, don't hit me, because your kissing is gross. Jessie (raising his hand): I can do it again. William: Please, don't! I just wanted to know who was at the door. Jessie (laughing a little bit): It was the U.S. Military, asking for our support. (he gives Will a pat on the back, nearly knocking him over) William: So, what did we decide? Jessie: We're going to help the humans. William: After all that they've done? Who was the idiot that decided that? Jessie (turning around and smacking him in the face, knocking him to the ground): It was Marissa. (his hair covers his eyes, letting Will know that he is pissed off) Now, go to your room. William: But... Jessie: Now! Will runs to his room, scared of Jessie. Marissa: Do you think you were a little hard on him? Jessie (having a tear roll down his face): You know I don't take joy in hurting him. That kid doesn't know how hard the world is. Marissa: I know that he's like a son to you. Jessie: I love him like he is my son, and that's how I think of it, but if that were true, I'd be the world's worst parent. Marissa: No, you wouldn't be. Will can be a spoiled brat sometimes and he deserves what he gets, but this time, you overdid it. Jessie: I'm going to go talk to him. Marissa: I'll be here when you get back. Will Will (thinking): Why does he have to be like that sometimes? He's the one who turned me, he's my father, now. I thought living like this would be easy. The door knocks and Will is brought out of deep thought. Will: Come in. Jessie (walking in): Will, you know that I was a little harsh back there, right? I didn't intend to hurt you. You're like a son to me, you know that, right? Will: Yea, just like your a father to me. Jessie: Then, let me apologize for hurting you. (he hugs him tightly) I don't want to ever hurt you again. Will (thinking): He's never hugged me before, unless he's dead serious, or in a really good mood. (out loud) Dad, I know you didn't mean any harm. Jessie: Dad? Will: Yea, that's what you are to me, so it's about time I acted like it. Jessie: Thank you, you have no idea how great that makes me feel. Hey, how about I make your favorite for dinner? Will: You will! That would be awesome! (he hugs him, again) Jessie: Alright, I have to get back to Marissa now, so just try not to get yourself into trouble, alright squirt? Will: I'll try my best. Jessie: Alright, I'll see you later. (he leaves the room) Will (thinking): So, that's what having a father is like. Marissa and Jessie Marissa: How did it go? Jessie (sitting down on the couch with a smile on his face): He called me dad. I think I'm finally getting the hang of this. Marissa: I'm glad to hear it. Is everything ready for tomorrow? Jessie: We always plan ahead for times like these, so yes, we're good. Marissa: Hopefully, this war won't take long to complete. Jessie: I don't think it'll end in a day. This is a war, not a mission. This is going to be a lot different. Marissa: What about the others, how do you think they'll do? Jessie: We trained them well, they should be ready. Marissa: Then, I guess we shouldn't have anything to worry about, then. Jessie: That's not true, we still have a lot to worry about. We just don't have to worry about our people, but we may have to worry about what will happen on the field. Marissa: We're not even sure what the plan is. Jessie: I think I already know, and it's not going to be easy. Marissa: So, stay here. Jessie: Are you kidding? I'm right behind you, 100%. Marissa: Good, we'll head over there at 0800, so get some rest. Jessie: Yes, ma'am. To be continued...